Supposed Danger
by Nightwing237
Summary: Getting kidnapped by your villain of a grandfather right before Christmas not fun. Getting hunted down by someone who hates your Grandfather, hell. Rated T just to be safe.


Chapter 1

It was a busy month this year for Gotham. With just a few days till Christmas everyone was running around getting gifts for all sorts of people. The bell just rang to indicate the end of school for Christmas break at Gotham Academy. All of the kids ran out to the buses and kids ran to waiting cars to pick them up. There was some snow on the ground but it wasn't the fluffy white kind more of the kind thats brown, packed and polluted with all of the city's garbage. The snow was just white enough to spot a redhead running to someone yelling.

"Hey Kimmy! Slow down!"

As you get closer you can see that she has pale skin, freckles across the bridge of her nose and onto her cheeks. She was running to the girl named Kimmy with long brown hair, tannish skin, and grey-blue eyes. They were both wearing knee high black boots with a green and black pea coats. The red head with the green and Kim with the black coat. She turns around to greet her friend.

"Hey Ashley!", she said as Ashley catches up to her, "look I need to get home fast because my mom and dad are away on business, Jason in in California for college and Nathan and I have to stay at Bruce's."

Ashley takes a step back and puts her hands up and says,"sheesh, I didn't ask for your whole life story."

"Sorry I just need to get home fast", Kim said a little quickly.

"I just wanted to give you an early Christmas present before we go home." Ashley hands her a small box that was wrapped in white paper with silver snowflakes decorating it. The box was just big enough to fit into the palm of your hand. Kim took the gift in her hand and said.

"Thanks, but I forgot yours. Its back at my house, sorry." Kim put the gift into her backpack to open later in a few days. Ashley just shrugged and said.

"Your welcome and don't be sorry, anyway I gotta catch a cab home." She hugs Kim quickly then goes to wave down a taxi. As soon as the taxi came she gives her friend one last wave goodbye and got into the cab.

As Kim watches Ashley go into the cab and hears a beeping noise. She pulls out her phone and clicks the text that she just received. It was from her brother Nate.

_Can't pick you up from school srry- N _

She sighs and replies.

_It's ok, I'll take the bus.- K_

She takes a small walk to the bus stop to wait for the bus. As soon as she gets there she gets another text from Nate.

_Be Careful._

She puts her phone back into her jacket pocket and sits down on the bench. The streets had cars and cabs zooming by on the slush that was once white snow. A gust of wind went by and Kim shivered at the sudden coldness and pulls her coat closer around her. She looks around for the bus that is supposed to be there any minute. The screeching of brakes made her turn to the left to see the bus coming to a stop. She gets up and waits for everyone to get off before she gets on. When everyone is off she picks up her backpack and gets onto the bus. She sits at one of the seats that are in the middle. The bus was not full like it normally is towards Christmas. Only four people were on, including herself. There was a mother with her six year old daughter, asleep on the mother's lap and an old man with white hair and a goatee. When she sits down she pulls out her ipod and headphones to pass the time because the bus had seven other stops to make before it was her stop. When she puts the ear buds in her ears she feels as though someone is watching her. She slowly turns around to look around for what was bothering her. She sees the man with the goatee looking at her with the same color eyes as her own, a cold grey-blue. They both made eye contact and the man smirked at he. Kim quickly turns around, takes out her earbuds, shoves her ipod and earbuds into her backpack and grabs her phone. She was about to call Nate when a large man hand grabbed her wrist with the phone in it. She looks up slowly to meet the eyes of her captor. As this happens the bus stops and the mother and daughter get off of the bus.

"Don't want you calling anyone, now do we?" He says with a smirk.

She glared at him, "what do you want Slade," she spat the last word like it was a curse.

Slade sits down next to her and takes her phone and says, "won't be needing this."

Kim glares at him until the next stop. He then makes his move and grabs her by her upper arm and pulls her up, as this is happening she grabs her backpack and slings it over her shoulder. They then head out of the bus. As soon as her feet hit the concrete of the sidewalk does she run. She recognizes the _Wayne Enterprises_ building almost immediately. She stops for a moment to check to see if Slade is behind her, he was not. She ran to the lobby in _Wayne Enterprises_ and went to Carol, the woman who works at the desk.

Kim said very quickly and out of breath, "Carol…..is Bruce here?!"

"Sorry sweetie he just left a half-an hour ago. Why is something wrong?" She said in a worried tone.

Kim replied very casually, "no nothings wrong I was just going to ask for a ride home, but I'll just take the bus. But can you give Bruce a message for me?"

Kim writes her message on a piece of paper and hands it to Carol. She just went through the doors when she was grabbed again by the arm and dragged into a dark ally. As soon as they got to the middle of the ally he let go then pinned her against the wall of the building behind her. She glared at the man holding her, he just smirked, let go of her than said.

"I'm not here to hurt you Kimmy."

"Don't you dare call me Kimmy! Only the people I care about can call me that!", she yelled.

"Calm down Kim you are going to draw attention to us."

She took a deep breath and answered calmly, without trying to cause her eyes to change color, "never tell a girl to calm down. Why are you here anyway?"

"What I can't see my granddaughter?", He looks at me weirdly, "your eyes are changing."

"I don't really care, and thats bullshit I am not a child anymore tell me why you are here before I kick you where the sun don't shine!", Kim growls.

"Your temper seems to be genetic. you are in danger, that is why I am here."

"Me in danger? Yeah I know it's Gotham. In danger from who exactly?"

"From an old enemy of mine."

"I've been through worse", she was turning away when he grabbed her by the arm again.

"This isn't an option, you are coming with me, he said as he tightened his grip to prove a point. Kim winced at the pain, but did not break eye contact with the eyes that were exactly like looking into the eyes of her own. He let go of her arm after what she said.

"Fine have it your way", she broke contact and went to pick up her backpack that was on the ground and slung it over her shoulder. When she turned to face Slade, he was already in a limo waiting for Kim to join him. She sighed and went towards the car, got in and closed the door behind her.

* * *

AN

First Fan fiction ever.


End file.
